The Fairer Piece
by somnolentScatterbrain
Summary: "When Garp learned that Lucy cut her face, because of Shanks and his crew, he'd had enough. No way was his granddaughter going to be Pirate King! She's to be a strong marine, even if she'd hate him for it." I'll try to follow the manga's plot. May contain Nuts, Romance, Violence, Drama and Courage. Gender and Devil Fruit Switched, may drift OOC for fem!Luffy, if her IC even exists.
1. Ch 1 Radical Dawn

It was a young morning in a peaceful village. The weather was nice, the sun shone, cows grazed.

A pirate ship anchored in a little seaport. While this might have been alarming, these pirates were here before, and were known by the villagers to be mostly harmless, even entertaining, bringing news about the broad world.

As the Crew got ready to get off the ship, everyone's attention was caught by a little child, standing on the bow. One of them raised his voice over the ruckus.

"Hey Lucy! What are you up to now?"

They knew her as the clumsy kid that always pestered them about becoming a pirate, and when she shouted something about proving them being strong enough, they thought little of it, dismissing it as her usual antics.

That is, until she took out a knife, and stabbed herself right under her left eye. Everyone was in shock. And although the pain was great, she shed not a tear and said not a word of discomfort.

The cut has been shallow enough for her to live and see, but was a painful cut none the less, and as soon as her grandfather heard about it, he came over. She was taken to the doctor, and the grandfather made sure none of the pirates could get in.

The girl was treated, but for gramps this was it. He had enough of these pirates, endangering the lives of the villagers, and his granddaughter. He locked the girl in her room, and went to talk with the pirate crew's captain.

The talk was short, he told them he would no longer tolerate them in this village. Not after what happened to his girl. They were hesitant at first, but after seeing the look in his eyes, they knew he wasn't joking around.

The red haired captain only asked for the grandfather to deliver a parting gift and note. They stared each other in the eyes for the while, and both nodded. The pirate quickly wrote something down on a note, and tucked it under the ribbon of his straw hat. Then he handed it over to the old man. They turned around, the captain shouting

"Pack up guys, we're leaving. Everyone on board."

which they replied to with groans and sighs, the grandfather slowly returning to his girl.

Once the door was opened the girl nearly fell out of the room, nigh immediately angrily screeching

"What the hell did you do?! Why did you lock me in!?"

Her grandfather though, did not respond. He stared into the distance, and lifted his arm, revealing to the little one a hat. The pirate captain's very own straw hat. The girl fell onto her knees, thinking of the worst, and tears started to flow into her eyes.

Ten years have passed since then, and three years have passed since her entrance into the Marine. Ace, the girl's brother, has been a Pirate for quite a bit by now, and Lucy read reports on his activity from time to time.

It seemed a usual day in the Marine base at that time. Her training started early, but it was nothing compared to her first year, under gramps. He was strongly against her becoming a pirate, and the way he chose to convert her to a loyal marine was by giving her such a hard time, she hadn't had time for planning her pirate life.

He probably even succeeded, all she did pirate-wise nowadays was reading news about her brother. She had a stable, comfortable life here. It was what many wished for.

"Hey Lucy! Whatcha dreaming about?"

She was brought back to reality by one of her comrades prod.

"Oh yeah. Training. I'm coming in a second."

She turned around and opened her hand. Then she moved a few fingers. Her locker closed, her hat flew onto it's place, on her head. She looked back at the marine. What was his name again? All of them seemed like a blur. He looked at her, his face in a state of slight displeasure.

"I still don't like when you do this. It's creepy."

She looked at him, head at an angle, confused. Then she went of. She turned her head around and yelled back, while starting to run.

"What are you waiting for! You know how the Lieutenant doesn't like tardiness."

The morning training over it was time for Breakfast! She loved that time of day. Actually, she loved every single mealtime. And with her gramps being who he was, she usually got all the food she wanted. Well, nigh all, the reserves were limited after all. She depleted them several times already.

The eating started and soon the food mountain before her drastically shrunk. She was ready with it sooner then anyone else in the room, even having the greater portion. While she still was hungry, she was satiated enough, and let it be this time. She let herself eat out the kitchen once a week, and today was not the day.

There was some murmur behind her. She turned around, but it was already to late, they took her hat, again. They never learn, do they? She ran off after them, shouting.

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

After a while she remembered about it. The devil fruit. She brought her hand up, the little strings getting into place. Then… Stop! Every of the ne'er-do-wells stood stopped in the position they were. There was a boo, and someone said.

"That's unfair Lucy. At least give us a chance."

She ignored it though and went over to the one holding her hat, hand still in the air and tense. As she saw the hat though, her entire body tensed up, with which all of the thieves fell down. She grabbed her hat, its ribbon was ripped. She grabbed the one who had the hat last and spoke slowly.

"Today is not your lucky day. This hat was a present, from a friend."

She then appeared to think a little and finally said.

"Today, after dawn. We'll fight. Come, or I'll drag you there."

She then wandered off, in the direction of the training field.

Back in her room she thought about what happened. It was just a harmless prank, but on the other side, honour demanded revenge. She looked at the hat, the place the ribbon was nicked. There was something behind it! A piece of paper. A message? She took if out and opened it.

'I believe you now.'

This was written on it in a handwriting she has not seen in a very long time. Shanks, the pirate captain.

She got to know he lived, but didn't understand what the hat was to mean. Until now. She was ready. She has been ready for a long time already. One more thing to finish and she'll set off.

The time waiting for the right hour she spent fixing the hat. The Marine had a few positives to it, one being practical skills, but she wouldn't be one for long now.

She had been standing outside and waiting for a bit till now. No one has yet come. She was getting thoughts of the other one chickening out, but waited a bit to see if the other was even a honourable opponent worth considering.

A while later, as she nearly set out to go for him, the guy arrived. It was clear he was afraid, but it takes even more courage to do brave while frightened.

"You came after all. Good choice. As a reward. I'll fight using only one hand."

He seemed more confident after that last statement.

"Oh, and another thing, no guns, no swords."

His eyes went down his face falling in a little, but he took off his sword and threw it aside.

"Are you ready to fight, or are you going to rule everything out?"

He seemed cocky, she'll see how much he'll stay this way after the fight.

"Then, let's dance!"

With that, the both of them ran at each other. The guy was heavy on his feet, the gal light.

They clashed at about 3/4 down the distance between them. He threw a punch, standing in a trained boxer position, in what seemed to him the weak spot of her defences. She, as promised, using only her right hand, jumped over the attack, turning around his hand and landing, while landing a hit under his ribcage.

He stumbled backwards, but gathered himself up, and rushed in once more. He tried to set out a quick barrage of punches, but at the first one, his fist was caught by her hand. He tried to get loose, but somehow failed. Damn was she strong.

Then he realised anew, she would fight with two hands, thus giving him the advantage of having a free one. He looked over her, she was clearly waiting for him make his move. She could have defeated him easily by now. He just didn't know where to hit. It was a girl after all.

The situation seemed bad. Well, he was desperate, he might as well try hitting anywhere. But as he started to punch, she moved pulling his other arm directly on course of his first, and holding it there. Too much momentum. Crash. He howled as he nearly broke his own arm.

She thought about ending this battle. All that was to be tried was done already. There was no reason to harm each other more. She got behind him and heavily hit the backside of his head. He fell unconscious. She looked at the slowly rising sun.

"You fought honourably, but still have a long way to go. We'll meet again, once you're stronger."

She left him under the flagpole with a note on his chest.

'Farewell.

-Lucy'

Then went behind the tree, where she stored her traveling backpack for the battle. That is when she got one more idea, that she'd have to realise, but she'd be out in the sea soon.

The door was unlocked, and so was the wardrobe, it was easy to get in and get out without being seen. Lucy opened the door, and entered the Lieutenant's room. He was fast asleep in his bed.

She slowly stepped over to the wardrobe and opened it. The door screeched. She stopped, and so did her heart. There was a loud snore. Nothing. Seems she managed it this time.

No, these were all civilian clothes, she rummaged through them, and finally found what she wanted. Overjoyed, she slammed the wardrobe shut. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked over to the bed. The blanket heaved up and down, accompanied with snoring. Huff, she got lucky this time.

She crept to the door, and outside. Then back to the backpack and towards this islands docks. She was free. She found a ship and bound it loose, and set out into the wide world. She was a pirate now.

She changed into more comfortable clothes, a black shirt with a skull and some short pants, and for a finishing touch, the stolen overcoat, she got from the Lieutenant's room. She crossed out the 'justice' sign though, and then draped it over her shoulders. Then she stood up, put her hands into a cone shape around her mouth and shouted.

"Look out world, here I come! I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING!"

In a room now quite a bit away a sleepy person was just woken up. The Marine base's Lieutenant Somnus rubbed his eyes gently, them being all bloodshot. Then he looks at the clock. It's 4 o'clock in the morning. He groans.

"Who the hell is shouting around at this hour?!"

He then proceeded to fall over and asleep, into the deep covers of his comfortable bed.


	2. Ch 2 They call her 'Straw Hat Lucy'

It was a beautiful morning in the East Blue, seagulls singing, water rushing, with little wind and lots of sun.

A lone boat drifted through these calm waters, bearing only one passenger. The aforementioned girl slept.

Unbeknownst to her, exactly on the course she had, lay a whirlpool, that has already taken many careless sailors.

Lucy woke up to the sound of stirring water. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched. Then the gal turned around. Only then did she notice the source of the sound.

The whirlpool has already caught the boat, there was nothing she could do anymore. She'd drown for certain, and not only because of her weakness. The whirlpool seemed strong.

She stood up on the railing, looking into the distance, and asked to herself.

"Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?"

No one answered. The last thing she did was smile, as her boat made the final turn in the pool and…

A small green island laid proudly amidst the blue ocean. At one of it's few shores stood, overshadowing it in its majesty, a ship. The ship was nigh the size of the island itself, and thriving with working sailors.

There was sound of talk and laughter on the ship, hits of hammers, scrubs of sponges, rolls of dices. The ship was fully alive.

That is, until a female figure appeared from under the deck. Just as sound was heard a moment ago, everything was still now. The Jolly Roger waved in the wind, but nothing else was either jolly or roger. Sailors went out of her way, all of them looking at each other, turning their head around, nervously searching for errors to hide.

The figure, went up to the railing and put her finger on it. Many of the crew were sweating out of fear, some, their mouth wide agape in a silent scream. She slid it over the wood, and put her hand up to her eyes.

"Why is there dust on my ship?"

Everyone's eyes turned onto the unlucky man. He was in charge of cleaning the ship this time, and was now backing up, hands shaking, as he mumbled, trying to explain himself.

"I'll clean everything all over again! Please-!"

She turned her face away, the cast shadow making the fires in her eyes more visible. The corners of her mouth sadistically curved up.

"'Please' what…?"

She turned around to face him, he nearly falling at the sight of her infernal gaze.

"PLEASE, NOT THE IRON MACE! I-I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

There was a thud. Everyone faced away from the sight. She rested her mace on her shoulder and then asked.

"Coby! Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?"

An elfin boy, a four-eyes, stepped from behind her, visibly shaking. He stopped for a second, then looked at her eyes, and immediately answered.

"Ahem… Heh… Heh… Why you are… Alvida-sama!"

He physically had a problem with getting those words through his throat. The only thing seemingly convincing him was fear.

"No one compares to you!"

The humongous woman of spheroid shape started talking to her crew. He tuned her out. It was what he always did, tune out, ignore. One can't fight the wind, and just has to accept it.

He turned around on his knees to face her again. Alvida kicked him. It was once again one of these things that just happened. He smiled and apologized. He had more work to do.

He was crying. Even whilst ignoring the suffering, he was just too weak. But at least he found a barrel on the beach. More wood for his… Oh, no there were crew members in the in the barracks.

"What's that, Coby? Did a barrel of sake was up on the beach?"

The boy hid his emotions, putting on his 'smile' and continued pushing the barrel, stuttering.

"Y-Yeah, and it's not empty! I wasn't sure what to do with it…"

And there went his barrel. He'll never escape at this rate. They took it from him and started arguing if drinking it is a good idea.

They decided that nothing will hurt them, if the tale about them drinking it whole won't leave their group. The only thing left was Coby's knowledge of the fact.

After a short speech to him, about not telling anyone, he complied, nervously laughing and shaking even harder, hands held up in a defensive position. Then he added, in a trembling voice.

"Please don't hit me…"

They put the barrel on its base, and tried to break in the lid, when…

The next scene played out slowly in Coby's eyes. He was just next to the barrel, when the lid started ripping, though no one touched it yet. A few splinters few into his face, and he'd be grateful for his glasses, wouldn't his attention be elsewhere. Through the cloud of wood, a figure seemed to stretch out of the barrel. There was a loud yawn, and the dust started to settle. A black short haired girl, white in complexion, with a straw hat, and what seemed to be a marine overcoat appeared from within. Maybe Coby was to be saved after all.

"That was a great nap!"

Everyone fell down in shock. The girl in front of them seemed like a mirage, yet somehow she spoke real words and destroyed the real wood. Her body more thoroughly emerging from the containment, the curvature visible, though not too extensive.

"Hmm… Looks like I survived somehow. I got so dizzy I thought I was gonna die!"

She started laughing, the sound a little crude, but Coby didn't seem to mind it. Everyone was still mesmerized by her sudden appearance.

She finally opened her eyes. There was a short amount of silence. All the pirates still hat the expression of shock on their faces, Coby having his mouth wide agape. A brief image of confusion flashed over her face. The awkward silence extended unforgiving, until she spoke again.

"Who are you guys?"

The pirates, still in disbelief of the happenings rapidly and loudly retorted.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The inquiry would have continued, maybe with someone getting some answers, but the air tensed up for a second. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the door, but it was already too late. A giant iron mace flew into the building, and with a giant KA-BLASH the combination turned into a heap of boards. Everything inside got ejected outwards.

A grim figure loomed over the beaten up crew members. A deep voice bellowed.

"YOU LAZY ASSES! Who's the fairest throughout all of the seas?"

Adrenaline started picking up in their near dead bodies, as they recognized the predator in their vicinity, not wanting themselves to become prey. Automatically came out the Pavlovian reaction.

"Alvida-sama! You are… of course!'

She neared to the closest one, and grabbing him by his shirt, brought his face up to hers. Shock has paralyzed his face in a macabre parody of a smile. Alvida looked him close in the eyes, and once again grunted inquiringly.

"And you dare to defy me?"

Weren't he already immobilized, would he be now. His body started trembling, feeling his life's end right in front of his eyes. In the form of a big, ugly woman. He talked, but the trembling of his body transferred to his voice too.

"W-WHAT!? NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION-"

The facial expression of the woman changed from displeased, through disgusted, to pure furious.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I COULD HEAR YOU TALKING ALL THE WAY FROM THE SHIP! WHICH ONE OF YOU HAD SUCH A 'GREAT NAP'!"

The pirates, still in dire peril, felt a wind of hope. The subject was changing from them. They had someone to blame. They were still walking around a minefield, but hey had someone who could test the way for them. One of them, grabbing the opportunity created, explained.

"Uh… Captain! We have an intruder!"

The other one, somewhat calmed down by the shift of pressure added to that.

"Yeah! That good for nothin' Coby brought some strange gal here!"

Alvida turned around, her fury disturbed, and stroked her mace with anticipation, thinking out loud.

"Could it be a bounty hunter… After the price on my head? Coby! You traitorous little shit!"

One of the goons rubbed his hair, confused.

"But the only bounty hunter bold enough to come here…"

The other one pointed his finger accusingly in anger.

"That's ridiculous! The Marines have him locked up…"

Alvida just turned back to them, smiling ominously.

"But if he's as clever as they say… He might've escaped!

She cackled, seemingly up to the challenge emerging before her.

"And they say that the infamous Roronoa Zoro is that clever!"

At the same time, a short walk away, deeper in the forest of the small island two figures regained consciousness. The pink haired boy, accommodated to harsh landings, already stood up. He looked with concern at his would be savior, the Marine gal in front of him.

"Um… Are you okay? Are you hurt? After getting knocked around so much, a fragile person as you, must be…"

The barrel rolled up to him, the same laughter emerging in a familiar shishishishi. She stuck her head out of it, and looked at him curiously, always smiling.

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised is all."

It seemed she wanted to say something, but Coby couldn't hold it any longer. His eyes watered up as he raised his voice.

"Are you here to save me?"

They looked at each other awkwardly, a look of confusion displayed on the Marine girl's face. She stood up, reaching half a head above Coby, holding her hat as she did so, for it not to fall down. She looked at him, from top to bottom, as if judging him, and said.

"Why would I do that?"

Coby was shocked at what he heard. Has the government really deteriorated that much? Has even the Marine become corrupt? He could not believe it. It couldn't be true. This would mean his dream... No!

"You're a Marine, aren't you!? You have to help people in need! These pirates kidnapped me!"

She looked around, to see if he wasn't talking to someone else. Then she noticed.

"Oh, that thing?"

She turned around, the coat waving like a cape. Coby fell on his knees as he saw it. The symbol of all hope. 'Justice'. Desecrated. The word crossed through. Who was she, that she thought she could do such a hurtful thing. He once in his life, voiced out his thoughts.

"WHO ARE YOU, TO STAIN THE SYMBOL OF ORDER IN THE SEAS!"

She, not noticing the anger in his voice and the look on his face, put her food on the barrel, and standing in a victorious pose, announced.

"I'm Lucy! And where am I?"

The ignorance from her side put the boy down, and he almost reflexively answered, covering a little from the incoming hits, and starting to smile. He was a little surprised at no punch coming.

"This is the Hideout of 'Iron Mace' Alvida. And I'm Coby, her cabin boy."

She turned around walking in a circular path around him, looking at the forest.

"Well, that doesn't matter to me."

She turned once again, piercing him with her black eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boat, would you? Mine got sucked into a giant whirlpool."

The pink haired lad, having just verticalized himself again, nearly fell down. What?!

"YOU GOT SUCKED INTO A GIANT WHIRLPOOL!?"

Lucy sighed. That wasn't what she was asking him about. What was the big deal with this whirlpool anyway. It's not like she'd die this close in her adventure. She had to see him...

"Yeah, it caught me off guard."

Coby looked at her, admiration lingering in his eyes. Even if she's some ne'er-do-well, she was tough. He sensed her waiting for something. Oh yeah, the boat. Well... He turned his head to the side, and looking down, stroked through the side of his hair.

"You're lucky to be alive... but... if it's a boat you want, I have one... sorta."

They arrived in the denser part of the woods. There was... something... there. A construction of wood. Lucy looked around, but finding no boat, looked down at it.

"What's this!? A coffin?"

Coby internally despaired at that comment. It wasn't easy to put this together, not whilst being constantly on the watch.

"I built it myself, it took me two years..."

She stepped back in shock.

"TWO YEARS!? And you don't want it?"

Coby walked over to the 'boat' and and supported himself on the side, the smile once again creeping on his face. It was hard, but was there any hope?...

"...I don't really need it anymore. I built it to escape from this place... But I don't have the courage to give it a try. I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life..."

He looked at the boat sentimentally, the smile wavering.

"But I use to have a different dream."

She looked away, at the sky, but her eyes seemed to go even further. She had the same situation until just a few days ago. But she got her guts together and got out.

"Why don't you just escape?"

Coby was terrified at the sole thought of disobeying Alvida. He shook his head strongly, quickly stuttering out.

"N-NO WAY! Just thinking about what Alvida would do to me if she caught me makes my bladder weak... I just can't risk it..."

His smile returned to his mouth, but his eyes remained unchanged.

"I'll never forget that fateful day.. I just wanted to go fishing... And I boarded a pirate ship by mistake."

He started sweating. Even with his facade, he never liked recalling that one day.

"That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy."

Lucy was genuinely surprised. While she understood him a little, this was just too much. She couldn't hold it any longer through the story, and blasted with laughter.

"You're kinda clumsy and stupid. And you're gutless too. You really are worthless!"

Coby's smile stood in place, but he began crying anyway.

"You don't have to be so frank..."

He took off his glasses, and swiped his eyes with his arm, his face taking an expression of acceptance.

"But you're right. I don't have the guts to float around at sea in a barrel like you."

He turned around, calming down enough to stop smiling. He looked at her from hat to sandals, and finally, not being able to make it out himself, he asked.

"Lucy, are you a Marine?"

She smiled sincerely, and quickly responded.

"Not anymore."

Coby couldn't wrap his head around this one. Why would anyone not want to be a Marine? They are awesome, the defenders of the weak, the keepers of order. He was sure a Marine could have easily taken care of Alvida. What could her reason possibly be. Was there something he didn't know. His voice was full of confusion and despair, as he continued on.

"Why!?"

Lucy's smile turned into a foll teethed grin, and only now, looking close up at her face, did Coby notice a scar just underneath her eye. She waited a moment, to walk over to the boat, sat down, and exclaimed.

"I couldn't be one, because I'm gonna be... THE PIRATE KING!"

Coby literally fell over, and only quickly regained his upright position to start shouting at the girl before him.

"PIRATE KING!? BUT YOU'D HAVE TO MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD KNEEL TO YOU!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore, and started wildly gesturing to underline the meaning of his words.

"WEALTH, FAME, POWER- YOU'D HAVE TO ACHIEVE THEM ALL! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE AFTER GOLD ROGER'S LOST TREASURE, 'ONE PIECE'!"

His voice hit its height. He was screaming right now. Everyone on the island could have heard him right now.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? EVERY PIRATE IN THE WORLD IS AFTER THAT!"

Pouting, Lucy crossed her arms on her chest. A little displeased with the outburst, she replied calmly.

"And so am I."

Coby was burned out. He was just mumbling to himself right, telling that this is impossible. It will never happen. Never, never never! That is when he was suddenly launched away. He felt pain in his forehead, and immediately grabbed it, only after falling into the ground seeing Lucy's stretched out fist. Wasn't he a little too far away for her to punch him? How long were her arms?

Anyway, the pain was there and his thoughts were therefore dimmed.

"Hey! W-Why'd you hit me!?"

The ex-Marine gal stood up and shook her fist. then she looked down to him, visibly out of patience, and retorted.

"'cause I felt like it."

A second later Coby started laughing silently, the smile appearing on his lips again. More to himself than to her, he said, starting to close his shell around himself again.

"Okay, I'm used to it."

She turned away from him, and pressed her hat deeper on her eyes, casting such a shadow, that her goofy face seemed for once serious. She walked a step, then stopped. One short sentence.

"I'm not afraid to die, Coby!"

Coby turned his face around, his smile disappearing in a flash. What was she talking about!? So loose about her own life.

"I've set myself to become the Pirate King... And if die trying, then at least I tried!"

Then at least I tried... then at least I tried... These words were circling around Coby's mind, as his mouth was wide agape. What guts does she need to have for something like this. Nothing he has ever seen before. What... Determination! He was a little afraid of someone like her. The Marine Gal. Who was she!?

"Y-You're not even afraid to die!?"

Lucy looked up to the sky. Was Shanks somewhere out there? Could he explain to her what it all meant. Did he believe in her? Of course he did. And even if he didn't, she didn't need it. She believed in herself. She'd show everyone. Dreams can come true.

"And I believe I'll do it too. Maybe I'm just fooling myself, but..."

Coby's eyes began to tear again, but for the first time in two years, it wasn't sadness ripping at his heart. This woman in front of him was his savior. His hope. He has never looked at the world in that way before. He smiled, but this time, his eyes were joyous. tears were running down his face, as he whispered.

"Maybe... I can be like that. If I'm willing to risk my life trying..."

Lucy turned around, not having heard what he had just muttered under his breath. But he wasn't afraid of telling it anymore. He was going to be open about himself.

"...Maybe it's possible! DO YOU THINK I CAN JOIN THE MARINES!?"

This time it was Lucy's turn for shock. Mouth wide agape, she just managed to repeat his words.

"The Marines!?"

It has been a long time Coby has been hiding emotions, and now, that he was free, all of them were let go at once. He shouted once again, in anger, sadness, joy and, most importantly, courage.

"We'll end up being enemies... BUT I WANT TO JOIN THE MARINES AND FIGHT BAD GUYS! IT'S BEEN MY DREAM SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID!"

He stopped to breathe. Looking Lucy deep into her eyes he started once again.

"LUCY-SAN! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO IT?"

Lucy's short

'How would I know?"

was ignored as Coby simply continued his ranting over it.

"WELL I'M GONNA DO IT! WHAT HAVE I GOT TO LOSE!? I DON'T WANNA BE A CABIN BOY MY WHOLE LIFE! BETTER RISK MY LIFE TRYING TO ACHIEVE MY DREAM! I'LL JOIN THE MARINES... And then... I'll capture ALVIDA!"

Coby felt the tension of the air just in front of him drastically rise. His ears popped. There was a crash, and the shock wave nearly knocked him over. Just in front of him, imbued into the ground, was Alvida's iron mace. Just behind it, was it's user. Alvida raised her head looking for Coby.

"Who are you trying to capture, Runt!?"

She found the boat with her sight, and with one quick swing, the remains resembled in nothing the original, except for poor quality. Alvida locked her eyes onto Coby, and just then he saw what fury she was in. Her face pure red, veins showing up on her skin, she once again cried out.

"You little shit! Did you really think you could escape from me!?"

She tried to calm herself down a little, and turned to see the whole scene, noticing Lucy. While the girl might have not noticed anything, Alvida got nervous, frightened for her territory. She spoke again, this time a little quieter.

"Is that the bounty hunter you hired? She certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro..."

Lucy quietly repeated.

"Zoro?"

The Huge Captain turned her face back to Coby, her complexion nigh her usual pink.

"I'll give you one chance to repent... Who is the fairest throughout all of the seas? ANSWER ME!"

Coby's eyes twitched. Did really all he had learned today just disappeared? It seemed so to him. His smile returned to his face, but his soul cried out for help. He started laughing nervously as he answered.

"Alvida-sama, you-"

Lucy bumped her fist on an open hand. She remembered something.

"I know that tough looking old fatass!"

Every single persons jaws dropped. The disbelief of all those people in what was just said, nearly manifested in form of an exclamation mark above them. Alvida grit her teeth, as Lucy elaborated, proudly holding her hand in a stopping gesture.

"You're that pirate! In the name of the Marine... Oh..."

She looked over herself, then slumped back, taking on a more relaxed pose, starting to giggle.

"I'm no longer one, am I?"

There were murmurs amongst the crowd of pirates, still in disbelief of what happened. After all Alvida...

Coby grabbed hold of Lucy's shoulders and started shaking her extensively back and forth.

"Lucy-san! Take that back! Through out all the seas Alvida-sama is..."

That is when he remembered again. It was but moments ago, but they now seemed ages. The words still going around his head. 'I'm gonna be the Pirate King! And if I die trying... Then at least I tried!' Coby started stuttering, the internal fight completely taking over his mind. his smile started deteriorating. There was a distant sound of something breaking. Silence. Then Coby shouted out.

"Alvida-sama is... THE UGLIEST OLD BITCH OF ALL!"

A giant shadow was cast on him. He weakly looked up, slowly realizing what he just said. Alvida stood just next to him, her face showing indifference, although her eyes were hidden by her hat's shade. Lucy started outright laughing at the scene. Suddenly like an explosion, Alvida opened her mouth.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Coby thought about it, but it was already to late by now. He risked his life. He just wished the death wouldn't have come this early. He won't take it back. No more cringing from him! He'll fight for his dreams!

He felt some tugging from the back of his shirt, and was pushed back by the Marine gal. all he could get out of himself was.

"L-Lucy-san!"

As he flew back. She was full grinning, ready for the upcoming fight. Not turning away, in a clam voice, she said.

"Good for you, Coby!"

Alvida swung her mace over her head, as Lucy stretched her left hand out in front of her. The mace sliced the air, with the words of.

"It makes no difference to me... YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"

Lucy flexed her index finger. Everyone waited for the hit. There was no sound. No thump. No nothing. She smirked, her face a few centimeters under the mace. Alvida wasn't moving.

"That didn't hurt at all! 'Cause you didn't hit me."

Alvida looked down at her in despair.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one survives the Iron Mace!"

She then tried to attack the gal again. She struggled. She couldn't move! Everyone was in shock at the sight of this scene. An unharmed girl was exiting from under the mace, readying her attack, while Alvida couldn't do anything but watch. Lucy set her arm back, getting a swing and said.

"That one's for Coby. ITO ITO NO... PISTOL!"

She shot her hand forwards, several strands of white string shooting from her hand, quickly forming a thread, then a rope, finalizing in a heavy knot which shot forwards, towards Alvida's face.

The impact send the captain's huge body backwards at a surprising speed. As she landed, amongst her men, they checked on her. There was a short murmur in the crowd, but finally someone voiced.

"Captain!? She beat Alvida-sama! SHE'S NOT HUMAN!"

Lucy turned towards the crew, pointing in their direction, somewhat accusingly. She ordered.

"Give Coby a boat! He's gonna join the Marines!"

Everyone nervously complied. She just knocked out Alvida in front of their eyes, with one blow, and they knew better than to argue with someone like that. They hastily agreed, sh laughing at their compliance.

Just behind her was Coby, crying, in happiness. He would not only live, but the pirate was trying to ensure his Marine career. He didn't know why, or what was happening, but he felt overjoyed.

A lone boat was sailing of a small island. There were two people on it, a little pink haired boy, and what seemed to be a Marine woman. They have been conversing for some time, mostly the lad thanking the gal for everything he would be able to do now, but for quite some time now, there was silence.

Coby broke it, not being able to hold anything in, after these many years.

"You must have eaten the Ito Ito Fruit... That's awesome!"

He gazed upon the sea in front of the boat, and adjusted their course accordingly.

"But Lucy-san, if you're going after the One Piece... That means you'll have to enter the 'Grand Line'"

She just nodded at him. The guy continued.

"They call it the Pirates' Graveyard!"

Lucy, sitting on the prow, turned around.

"That's why I'm assembling a super crew."

They sat in silence, Coby trying to understand how the girl was even thinking. He was disturbed in his pondering by the girl though.

"That guy imprisoned by the Marine base. Roronoa Zoro. If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!"

Coby nearly fell over at the last words. Impossible. He started raising his voice again.

"Now you're talking crazy again! NEVER NEVER NEVER! That'll never happen! That guy's a demonic beast!"

She turned her eyes to the deep blue sea again, thinking about the pirates, the bandits and her gramps. She told, mostly just to herself, as Coby wasn't really listening, just repeating 'Never' over and over again. He could be stubborn at times.

"How do you know?"

And in this way, the pair of them, the passive/dynamic duo, an ex-Marine, and an ex-Pirate, set sail towards the Marine base and... Destiny!

* * *

**Scatterbrain Section:**

I believe here it is where most of the authors post their own notes and responses. While the vastness of the readership is still small, I'd like to already thank everyone who has replied. It helps getting the idea of whether the story is liked or not across, and correcting mistakes. Other than that, at:

- Some rascal, I most possibly will, don't fret.

- Gale Killer, thanks for the offering, I just wish for help in weeding out errors and inconsistencies in my story.

- Fortunate ante-wine, keep up the good work, this is exactly what I'm looking for. Passage assimilated.


	3. Ch 3 Enter Zoro: Pirate Hunter

I'm sorry to inform, but this chapter, unfortunately, **does not contain Lucy riding a shark**. I was disappointed in the manga chapter myself, so ruthlessly teasing, and the letting everyone down. Well, at lest the crew's expanding.

* * *

"A demonic beast, huh? How is he, this 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'?"

The lone ship was already attended to, all they had to do is wait. Coby took off his glasses, and cleaned the lenses, trying to remember what he heard about that monster of a man.

"He's like a bloodthirsty hound... Roaming the seas, hunting men for the bounties on their heads! They say he's a demon in human form."

Lucy threw her head up, looking at the sky again, contemplating. He seemed like a horrible guy, but in the end, didn't she as well? She was a pirate, after all.

"Lucy-san, he's a pirate hunter! Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates!"

She turned towards him, her overcoat waving in the light wind. She stood up on the prow and replied.

"I haven't decided whether I'll ask him to join my crew or not. If he's a good guy then I'll-"

Coby interrupted her, stating, without thinking, what to him was obvious.

"He's in prison because he's not a good guy!"

"We're finally here! We made it to the Marine base town!"

Both of them looked happy, Coby even relieved. He got away from the two most awful years in his life.

"Yeah! We finally made it!"

The ex-Marine gal looked at Coby, stars in eyes.

"Coby, you're amazing"

Coby was surprised by the last statement. Lucy continued.

"You actually got us to our destination!"

He was as if he was hit by a bullet, his head falling down in resignation. Then he shot up.

"Of course I did! That's the minimum requirement for people who sail the seas. Lucy-san, if you keep randomly floating around, you'll never become a pirate. You should find a navigator for your crew."

She wasn't listening anymore, and went off into town, stopping only long enough to retort.

"YEAH! That's what I'll do! NOW LET'S EAT!"

A walk away, in a tavern, the cooks were trying to keep up with a difficult to satiate client. Through eating their food, Lucy started up a conversation.

"Well Coby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways. I hope you join the Marines and become a great sailor!"

Coby, had already finished eating, not having ordered as much as his co-sailor, and started crying.

"T-Thank you Lucy-san! And I hope you become a great pirate!... Even if that means we'll be enemies."

Her plate was once again filled, and once again did she clean it all up, in one swing.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Isn't Roronoa Zoro supposed to be imprisoned here?"

There was a loud crash, and as they turned their heads to the source, they saw everyone in the room, hearts racing, nigh nervous breakdown. That name did instill a lot of fear in everybody. Coby took her aside and whispered.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name out loud around here..."

Lucy just nodded. The room slowly calmed down, people once again setting themselves in their seat, the chatter renewing. Coby restarted the pair's conversation.

"I saw a poster that said captain Morgan is at this base."

Chairs fell down as people literally jumped up in shock, some clutching their chests, trying to manually calm down their racing blood pumps. Lucy started laughing at the absurdity of this scene.

"What a great restaurant! I wanna go back there again!"

The Marine gal was still laughing at the incident from before, the combination of food and happiness causing her to hold her belly, Coby though looked more muddled. There was something wrong with the picture he had of this base.

"Everyone is so jumpy! I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

He looked down, thinking out loud, what the reason for that could be.

"I can understand why they get nervous when they hear Roronoa Zoro's name- He might escape any moment! But why did they get nervous hearing the captain's name?"

Lucy's joy was slowly subsiding, her joining the conversation.

"Who knows? Maybe they just got carried away!"

Coby's jaw dropped, his anger rising at the obviously joking statement.

"Why would that happen!? I'm trying to think seriously here..."

They arrived at the building looming over the whole city. A giant striped tower, with a few other buildings scattered around it, all surrounded by a high wall, stood majestically in front of them. Lucy has already had seen such things, but Coby seemed intimidated at the size. Seeing her companions trouble she tried to relieve the tension.

"Go on in, Coby!"

He started looking down and fumbling with his fingers, starting to mumble.

"B-but I haven't mentally prepared myself yet..."

She wasn't listening anymore, and just went up to the wall, Coby not noticing, still clouded in his uncertainty. Then she jumped up, clinging to the top of the wall, making a sweeping sound.

Coby woke up from his murmur, shocked by yet another act of disrespect towards the Marine. Who did the girl thought she was, a Pirate?! Well... Yeah. That was actually it, wasn't it. Still, it was his role to remind her.

"Lucy-san! What're you doing!?"

She just put her hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the sun, straining her eyes on the lookout. After a while, she replied.

"I wonder if I can see... the demonic beast from here?"

Coby just looked at her as if she was stupid. Why would they even hold such a devious devil in an open place? Did he have to explain everything to this gal?

"You won't find him just by peeking over the fence. He's probably deep withing the bowels of the prison..."

She jumped down and began running towards a direction, the waving coat reminding Coby of what he so admired to become. He couldn't understand why she would give the life of a Marine up.

Lucy turned her head around, and only then Coby realized how far behind he was. She waved him over, and shouted.

"Come on! There's somebody over there! Maybe it's Zoro."

Coby was shocked. It couldn't be. Why would anyone leave a criminal so close to the defenseless village! His lips only released a single.

"What!?"

And he started running after her.

As soon as he climbed up the wall, next to Lucy, he saw it. The eyes of a beast, ready to kill anyone at any moment. No remorse, just blood thirst. Lucy said something, but Coby did not hear. Did not listen. He went stiff, and slowly his grip on the wall loosened. He fell down.

"IT'S REALLY HIM! THAT'S RORONOA ZORO! A black bandanna and a stomach sash! HE'S LOOKING SO MENACING!"

The man was in the middle of a plain field, bond to a cross by only his arms. He had bruises all over his body, and his head hung low, as if he was resting, preparing for fight. His eyes couldn't be seen, but Coby had already imagined the hot red fire of fury burning down towns and people.

Lucy noted that he was fairly well trained, but had probably been tired out lately. He seemed to hold strong though, and preserved his last energy. He seemed to be a fighter worthy of the King of the Pirates, but was he also a person worthy thereof?

"That's him there. I could just untie the ropes and set him free..."

Then she remembered that Coby was there and hearing her. She just waited for it, and...

"THAT'S SUICIDE! IF YOU LET HIM LOOSE, HE'LL KILL US ALL AND DESTROY THE TOWN!"

He was up on the wall again, and his fear rose to unimaginable levels, as he saw the figure on the cross slowly raise his head. There was a slight cough, and a raspy voice sounded, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey kid... Come over here... And untie me... I've been here for nine days and I can't take anymore."

A sadistic smile was plastered over his face, the corner of his mouth showing dried blood. His eyes were still in shadows, but there was a gleam that sent Coby cowering behind the wall. Lucy looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"Hey! He's smiling!"

Coby slowly looked up, just to make sure that the beast hasn't yet broken its bonds.

"H-he's talking to us!"

The bounty hunter's voice became rougher with every second, but he kept going on, most probably just on his will power.

"I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big prize on their head and give all of the bounty to you. You can trust me. I'm a man of my word."

Coby stuck his head over the fence again and started convincing Lucy not to do this. No matter what stupid ideas this pirate would have, he didn't want die! Not this close to achieving his dream!

"D-DON'T DO IT LUCY! AS SOON AS YOU UNTIE HIM, HE'LL KILL US AND GET AWAY! I KNOW IT!"

She just smiled lightly and grabbed the top of her hat, shuffling her hair with it.

"He won't kill us. He couldn't. I wouldn't let him!"

Zoro, even now with problems breathing managed to voice a dumbstruck.

"What?"

Coby didn't even know what he dragged himself into. This girl... How can she be this certain. This is Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, known throughout the sea. Who was she? A Marine deserter? A pirate. She was so much overconfident.

All of their attention turned as they heard a small whack, against the wall, next to Coby. A ladder just appeared, and slowly, a little black haired girl climbed up. As she arrived, she looked left and right, and noticing the two companions, put her index finger to her mouth, gesturing them to be quiet.

She jumped over the wall, and only when she was halfway to the monster did Coby regain control over himself. What was even happening? He looked at the bizarre picture of a small child closing the abyss, just to be clutched if he didn't do anything.

"Hey! Don't go down there! It's dangerous!"

Zoro was looking down at the girl. Why was she here? Did she want to laugh him out like the Marines, humiliate him? It wouldn't work. He just felt pity for his captors, that they had to use little children to get under his skin.

Wait, wasn't she that little gal. The one from before. The dogs. Yes exactly that one. The reason he was sitting in here now.

"What do you want?"

Coby was racing his mind about what to do. He obviously couldn't get in himself, that would be far to dangerous. Out of options he turned his head and pointed at the girl.

"Lucy! Do something! She'll be killed!"

She just puffed her cheeks, turning her gaze away and said.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Get lost! Do you want to get killed?"

The child was still standing there, not seeming any more afraid than she was before. Zoro didn't really understand. He saved her, why would she want to torment him.

The girl stood there, smiling, trying not to look him in the eyes, but still glancing from time to time. She held her hands behind her back. Suddenly, she puled them up front, with a sound of 'tadah' and revealed to have been hiding two big rice balls.

"I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food!"

She looked down at them, with a gleam in her eyes, in wonder at her creations.

"It's the first time I've ever made rice balls. I hope you like them."

He just looked at her, conflicting thoughts on his mind. He was really hungry. But he had to last just 20 more days. He'd survive without food. Wait, and what was that... Weren't those steps?

"I'm... not hungry! Now beat it and take that stuff with you!"

She seamed defeated, but that was what he had to do. The steps were nearing. She started stammering, holding the balls closer to him. Closer, as were the steps. He had to act.

"I don't want it! Now get out of here! Or I'll stomp you to death!"

"Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on little girls. I'll tell my father on you!"

The voice appeared from the gate, although voice was too much said, more an annoyance, similar to the sound of flies buzzing next to once ears. The owner entered, righting the collar of his dark purple, expensive shirt.

At the wall Lucy and Coby where watching the incident. Lucy turned her head to the side and asked, more into the open than to anyone specific.

"Who's that weirdo?"

Coby looked a little relieved, seeing the two Marine soldiers next to the guy.

"He must be some high ranking Marine officer. Now that girl will be safe.

Zoro looked like he just wanted to cut off his ears, only hindered by the fact of being bound. He looked down on the pimp, even though being less elevated, and then turned his gaze away. Some things didn't even deserve to be looked down upon.

"Jeez... Well... If it isn't the dumbass son living off daddy's wealth."

The guy, gritting his teeth, shoved his ridiculously shaped hair aside with his hand, holding it up to his ear.

"Did you just call me a 'dumbass'? A man in your position should guard his tongue... or loose it!"

He went up to the small one and snatched one of the balls she was holding. She protested, but he already had one of them at his mouth.

"Little girl... Did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful."

He brought up to his, and took a full bite of one. His facial expression was that of content at first, but quickly changed, through an array of surprises, to disgust. He threw his tongue out, and spit every bit of rice onto the ground.

"Disgusting! It's sweet! There's sugar on it! Rice balls are seasoned with salt! Not sugar!"

The girl looked up at him, with pleading eyes. How could he say something like that, surely he didn't mean it. She then tried to give herself an excuse.

"B-But I like sweets, so I figured sugar would be better!"

The guy took the remaining ball out of her hands, and threw it onto the ground, beginning to stomp it into dust.

"These are inedible!"

The girl fell to her knees, completely destroyed. She pleaded to him, to not destroy her beloved creation, but it was too late. She stretched her arms towards it, and then just let herself fall a little, in defeat. She was quietly weeping.

At the wall even Coby had started to have negative emotions towards the Marine guy.

"How evil... That little girl worked so hard to make those rice balls."

He was afraid. Was that what the marine was doing right now? Was Lucy right after all? Why did she leave... He should ask her that sometime.

The pimp looked down under his shoe, and scratched the last but of rice off, throwing it ostentatiously on the ground. Then he looked at the girl, and seeing her expression, started laughing and snorting.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the ants will find it delicious."

The girl just stood kneed there, slowly and silently crying, talking to herself.

"Why!? I worked really hard on those."

He just put his palm up to his face and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop that crying! This is why I hate kids!"

He pointed at a sign conveniently standing nearby.

"It's your own fault! Can't you read this sign? It says 'Anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes they have committed'. Signed, Captain Morgan."

He grabbed her chin, and then moved his face down to hers, the sun casting ominous shadows in his eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be! If you were an adult, you would be put to death!"

He threw his hand up and gestured at one of his accompanying Marines to come over.

"You there! Throw this brat over the fence!"

The soldier hesitated for a moment, it just being a kid. The guy turned around and quickly grabbed the Marine by his collar.

and started shouting.

"I'M ORDERING YOU TO THROW THAT LITTLE BRAT OVER THE FENCE! ARE YOU GOING TO DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER!? I'LL TELL FATHER ON YOU!"

The Marine visibly flinched at the 'father' word, and quickly went to the girl after a.

"Y-Yes sir... Right away!"

He took the girl by her sides and went over, with the flailing kid, to the wall, throwing her above it. She started screaming, coming into sight of the now grounded Lucy and Coby.

Lucy had to act quickly, the girl was just about to hit ground. She had nothing to hook her string on behind her, so the only thing left in that short amount of time was jumping into the way of the girls hurled body. Catch!

The girl secured the pirate started dusting off her coat, as Coby ran up to the kid, asking for her state.

"Are you okay? What a terrible man."

Lucy seeing that there was no imminent danger on the girl just went back to listening into the conversation of Zoro and that other guy.

"My, aren't you a stubborn one!"

The fancy dressed douche folded his hands out in helplessness. Zoro raised his head and smiled lightly.

"That's right, I'm gonna last out the entire month! You just keep your end of the bargain!"

The guy started going back to the gates, snickering.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of breaking my word. As long as you can survive here for a month, then you're free to go!"

He waved to Zoro, not even bothering to turn around.

"I'm sure I'll see you then!"

Zoro let his head down again. He was already tired with this day. He just looked up to the sky once more, wishing he could be free some time sooner...

Wait! Wasn't that the gal from earlier. Yes, the straw hat. She... is a marine!?

"You still here? You're one of Helmeppo's, he already tortured me with his presence. You don't have to add anything to it."

She rested her head on her shoulder, not really understanding, the shot up, when she realized what he was talking about.

"No! I'm not a Marine. I'm a pirate."

She spun around showing the Justice sign, crossed out. Zoro just smiled.

"I don't see how that goes against being a Marine. In my opinion, it fits perfectly."

The ex-Marine gal just stood there for a while, watching him closely.

"Look..."

She turned a bit around, showing her profile.

"I'm looking for strong people to join my crew."

He raised his head again, irises in the corners of his eyes.

"Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? Hell no!"

She turned to face him, and puffed out her cheeks.

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it!?"

The corners of his moth turned a little upwards, but his eyes showed no change.

"You think if you untie me... I'm gonna join your pirate crew?"

She grabbed her hat again, and righted a stray bang away from her eyes.

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet... You've got a pretty bad reputation, you know."

The girl was screwing with him badly. Was this her idea of flirting? No chance pirate/Marine gal.

"Bad reputation, huh? Anyway I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future."

He stretched his neck, with a popping sound. This conversation was slowly tiring him out. He probably should get some more energy somehow.

"I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own. All I have to do is Last for a month here, then I'm a free man. Captain Morgan's dumbass son promised me."

He allowed himself a smile once more, this time genuine though.

"All I've got to do is survive here for one month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dreams!"

The girl in front of him smiled widely.

"Hmm... I see. I don't think I could last one week without food."

She laughed shortly, and Zoro couldn't stop himself to chuckle a little. He had to be really tired. Some food. He needs anything.

"You and me are different. I've got more will power. So go find a crew somewhere else."

The straw hat gal turned around and started walking away, when he noticed something.

"Hey, wait a minute."

She turned her head around and stopped walking.

"Pick that up for me."

He pointed at the former rice all with his eyes. She picked it up, it being now more dirt than anything else.

"You're gonna eat this!? It's more of a dirt ball than a rice ball now... I know you're hungry, but this-"

"Shut up!"

Zoro opened his mouth widely.

"Just shut up and feed it to me! And don't miss one grain of rice!"

She closed to him, and gently put the whole circle of rice into his mouth. He started chewing on it, feeling the sand between his teeth, but also some of the refreshing sweetness he was waiting for. He started coughing. Lucy smiled lightly.

"I told you it was mostly dirt. Do you want to kill yourself?"

He spewed most of the dust out of his mouth already, but the coughing wouldn't yet stop.

"*cough* Tell the kid... *cough* Tell her *cough* it was delicious... And tell her I ate it all."

She just laughed knowingly, and went off, back over the wall.

"Really!?"

The little girl was nearly screaming in excitement.

"Yeah! He ate it all up!"

Lucy sat there, next to Coby and the little one, retelling the last of her meeting. The kid was delighted.

"I'm so glad!"

Coby was trying to wrap his head around that Zoro-guy. Was that really the devil he had grown to hear of?

"Could that guy really be as bad as everyone says?"

The kid turned around, surprised.

"He's not a bad guy!"

She looked at them and frowned.

"Everybody in town is afraid of him.. But he hasn't done anything wrong!"

She looked at them intensely, as if trying to convey more emotion than she could handle.

"He got thrown into prison because of me. Captain Morgan's son had a bunch of dogs that attacked me! But then Zoro saved me! Besides, his dogs were running loose and scaring everyone in town."

Lucy opened her arms, and tried to get around this all.

"So... Zoro's in prison... Because he hurt that guy's dog to save you?"

Coby scratched himself behind his ear, the pieces finally starting to fit together.

"That makes sense! Zoro's really scary, but he only goes after people with a price on their head. And he wouldn't get thrown into prison for that."

Lucy sat down with a content look on her face, having figured everything out.

"Captain Morgan and his son are the bad ones!"

The little girl started fuming with cute little anger.

"They put people to death for no reason at all! Everyone's afraid of them!"

Their conversation was interrupted, when they heard a familiar, annoying voice behind them, out on the street.

"HA HA HA! You're not bowing your heads low enough, scum! I'll tell father on you!"

Lucy turned around to see the face of _That_ guy. He was casually walking down the streets, from time to time throwing what he thought to be scary looks at the villagers.

"Do you want to be jailed like Roronoa Zoro? We're going to hold a public execution for him in three days! We'll make an example of him! I can hardly wait!"

Lucy couldn't really believe what she heard. Execution? He was to be set free, wasn't he? Who would break their word with a man's life on stake?

"Three days? But you made a promise to him!"

Helmeppo turned his head, surprised someone dared to speak up.

"What? Where did you hear about that?"

He started choking a little, and then broke out in a loud laugh.

"That promise was just a joke! He's just a stupid animal for believing it!"

Did this guy just do that? Lucy just clearly saw this marine guy break a promise. She was certain Zoro believed it, and she would too. Honor is one of the most important traits to have, and this guy just trampled it all.

She had Zoro's face in front of her in her mind. 'Captain Morgan's dumbass son promised me. All I've got to do is survive one month.' One month! And he would be free, to complete his dream.

She was angry. Furious. How did he dare. Lives of others. Innocent others. Noble others. Nothing. That's what they meant to him. Which means, that it was what he meant to her too.

She walked calmly up to him, he looking fairly surprised at that, and then proceeded to punch him in the face. He flew in a beautiful arc, and Coby ran up to Lucy, as she began to go after Helmeppo.

Coby grabbed Lucy by her arm.

"Lucy-san! STOP! Calm down!"

She was looking at him, fires in her eyes. Helmeppo was nearly out, close to fainting. With the last of his strength he shouted.

"You want to make an enemy of the Marine, do you!?"

Lucy clenched her fist, but didn't advance.

"Coby, I've made my decision!"

Coby looked at her, not sure what she was talking about. She looked him deeply in the eyes, and he was getting afraid of what he saw in there. The deep dark abyss, slowly filling with burning rage.

"I'M GONNA ASK ZORO TO JOIN MY PIRATE CREW!"

* * *

**Scatterbrain Section:**

Another chapter is up, and I'm standing here, readers slowly starting to flow in. I have only heard four of you's opinion, is there really nothing anyone wants to say? Feel free to talk to me, I want to know what people think about my work. I'm happy for some voices, but the more the merrier.

- Roseate fruit's tart, most of the life was already there. The changes I make are really small. But thanks anyway.

- Zephyr's Scourge, surely will do!


End file.
